thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Bolton
Many days past since Kimberly and her friends ended the machine war for good the fields continued to grow more humans for the machine's to harvest and use as batteries. In the fields a new baby girl was grown and her name is Rachel Bolton. She was taken from the fields by the machines and they hatched her from her egg pod. The machines took Rachel to a pod to be liquefied in order to be fed to the living. Baby Rachel moaned as her naked body was plugged with tubes and a head jack then a mouth piece was placed in her mouth. Rachel shivered as the pod filled with liquid then she was resting waiting to be awakened. Kimberly was resting in her pod with her friends and so was Delia who nearly drowned from being flushed from her pod. Delia gurgled as she rested and touched her belly then suddenly Jessica woke from her pod and saw Baby Rachel. Jessica couldn't speak due to the mouth piece in her mouth then went back to sleep. As the machines continued to harvest Baby Rachel grew into a naked little girl and was still resting with the tubes plugged to her body. Delia woke up and saw Little Rachel in her pod then she removed her mouth piece gagging and panting. "That's a new girl." Delia said then suddenly the head jack from her head disconnected from her head automatically causing her to faint. "What happened?" The tubes then disconnected from her body and was once again flushed from her pod. Delia was sliding down groaning then she screamed as she fell into the water. Delia couldn't swim because her muscles were useless so she gurgled as she tried to stay to the surface. Delia was sinking fast and gurgled nervously to keep trying to swim but she couldn't surface anymore then she moaned as she gurgled and drowned to her death. Delia's naked body sank into the bottom and no one or nothing saved her this time Delia was dead and her lifeless body floated away. Little Rachel still rested in her pod then as energy came the naked little girl grew into a beautiful young woman. Rachel in the dream world found Morpheus mansion then as she stepped inside she walked to the room where the mirror is. "This must be my way to awaken the real me in the real world." Rachel ripped off her clothes and got herself naked to prepare to awaken in her pod. "I will be in a pod naked and tubes plugged to my body so I don't need clothes plus one girl just died in the real world today." Rachel moaned as she rubbed her naked body then touched the mirror with two fingers. Rachel saw the mirror stick to her fingers then it started flowing on her body causing her to panic. "It's cold. It's cold. My body is getting cold." Rachel than panted heavily as the mirror got closer to her throat. "I can't breathe." Rachel than gagged as the mirror went down her throat. Rachel awakened in her pod gurgling and touching her body then she got up covered in goo then removed the mouth piece which caused her to cough and gag. Rachel then panted heavily touching her belly, her back and bald head. Rachel looked with her blurry eyes to see tubes on her chest, belly, her arms, her legs, her back, her privates, her bottom and finally the head jack on the back of her head. Rachel couldn't speak and she looked to see other pods with naked humans including Kimberly and her friends. Delia's pod was empty because she drowned in the water after being flushed for unknown reason. Rachel looked down to see more humans and sighed weakly. Suddenly a doc bot came up to Rachel and she gave a nervous pant as she moved back. Rachel was panting nervously and she placed her arms on her breasts until the doc bot grabbed Rachel by the neck. Rachel gagged and struggled to get free but it was no use the doc bot examined her while she still struggled. the doc bot released the head jack from her head then left leaving Rachel alone. Rachel got up moaning then screamed in pain as the tubes disconnected from her body and was flushed from her pod. As Rachel was sliding down she groaned and moaned then she screamed as she fell into the water. Rachel tried to swim but it was no use so she gurgled as she began to sink. Before she could drown like Delia A claw came down and brought Rachel to safety. The claw brought Rachel to the fields where she was grown and she panted so heavily from nearly drowning. Meanwhile Delia's lifeless naked body was craned out of the water and was brought to the fields next to Rachel. Rachel was exhausted from nearly drowning so she placed her hands on her belly then Delia began moving and woke up coughing from the water she inhaled. "Where am I? I"m on he fields where humans are born." Rachel then got up and saw Delia. "H Hi I"m Rachel." "I'm Delia and I was dead." Delia then looked around. "Well hopefully my pod will act normal so I hate to tell you this Rachel but there are no clothes for us in the fields." Delia said. "I can see that so that means I'm going to be naked forever." Rachel replied Rachel and Delia became friends and hugged each other. "Delia I like it here with no hair." "Me too Rachel." As Delia finished She spotted two empty pods. " Come Rachel want to be resting with our naked bodies covered in goo?" "Yeah I would like that." Rachel and Delia made it to the new pods and the tubes plugged to their bodies. "Rest well Delia." "You too Rachel." Delia and Rachel were given mouth pieces then they shivered as they were resting in their pods again.